


Pack Bonds Are Stronger Than Blood

by AbhorrentGodliness



Series: Kinktober 2019 [29]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Kinktober 2019, Masks, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-12 05:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: Mason decides to watch as some of his Pack members fuck Nora, but he knows he’s the only one who gets to breed her in the end.Day 29: Gangbang ⦾ Fivesome ⦾ Breeding kink ⦾ Praise kink ⦾ Voice kink ⦾ Oral sex ⦾ Blowjobs ⦾ Doggystyle ⦾ Creampie ⦾ Orgasm delay/denial ⦾ Facials ⦾ Semi-public sex ⦾ Dirty talk ⦾ Masks ⦾ Voyeurism





	Pack Bonds Are Stronger Than Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quality Over Quantity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106846) by [IvyMarquis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyMarquis/pseuds/IvyMarquis). 

There was something utterly appealing about being hungrily stared at by five men who were ready to outright devour her; it sent waves of heat through her body and between her thighs knowing what was soon to come. 

Four of the men wore masks—the first a gazelle, second an elephant, third a wolf, and fourth a lion—which made it nearly impossible for her to identify them just by looks alone, so she’d have no idea who they were after they’d finished fucking her. Then again, that just made it all the more exciting. Those same four men prowled around, eagerly circling and waiting for the moment they were able to pounce and take what they wanted from her.

The fifth, however—oh, the fifth, she knew well; and even if he’d hidden his face just like the others, she’d know his voice anywhere because that deep rasp with a thick Boston accent always sent shivers down her spine every time she’d heard it.

Impatient and eager, the slow, heavy footsteps of the four prowling men nearly echoed in Nora’s ears as her stomach twisted in anticipation for what they could give her—what _he_ could give her. But the men didn’t move on her yet because they waited for permission as their Alpha sat in his throne, watching, teasing her from afar without even lifting a finger. The vaultie raised her eyes to him, pleading through the chain-link fence of the fighting cage she’d been locked in with the four masked men.

“Mason,” she whined, her lower half sinking closer to the ground since she was on her hands and knees already; the cold, hard concrete dug into her tender skin though she paid it no mind. She was dripping and aching between her thighs and all she cared about was relief.

She needed it and she needed it _now._

“Mason, please.”

The Alpha remained silent, however, and instead just leaned back in his throne comfortably, crossing his arms over his broad chest, and Nora whimpered as she stuck her ass out in the air. She might have been able to tempt one of the Pack members into going for her without permission, but she wouldn’t get any relief that way because Mason would punish whoever stepped out of line and he’d discipline her for taunting and tempting his men. Still, she was desperate and needy; she needed _something_ for relief as she felt her slick nearly running down her inner thighs.

“I need to be bred, Alpha.”

Those must have been the magic words, however, because all he did was give a slight nod of the head before his four Pack members were lunging at her; the masked men were all rough hands and teeth as they descended upon her body, one groping her ass while two others reached hands beneath her to grab at her tits, the fourth sticking three fingers down her throat and gagging her.

She could hear the sound of belt buckles coming undone as they were already starting to pull their pants down—which was all they needed to do to get their prize—while they panted in anticipation; but the first dick that came out was the ruddy one in front of her face, owned by the man in the gazelle mask. His three fingers had been removed from her throat not long after they’d been forced in there and now, with his cock in front of her face, she knew her job.

Nora’s mouth opened wide and her tongue lolled out as the gazelle-masked man in front of her slid the underside of his shaft along her tongue, rubbing it against the wet muscle before pushing it into the confines of her mouth. He went slow at first—which was surprising, if not annoying, because she needed him to fuck her face _right now_—but it didn’t last long as he’d grabbed a fistful of her hair and held her head still while he started fucking her throat. Since the vaultie was on her hands and knees, though, the angle of her throat was a straight path, making it much easier for him to slide right into it, and Nora had learned long ago to let her jaw go slack and to open her throat up so she wouldn’t gag when in this position.

The second cock, however, was pushed inside her cunt. She’d prepped herself beforehand because she knew this wasn’t going to be a gentle ride, and she was glad she’d done so because that push wasn’t just a push, it was a _shove,_ and there was no time to adjust before she was being slammed into over and over and over. Nora couldn’t hold back the keen that started to leave her, but it was cut off by the man who was fucking her face, his rhythm nearly alternating with that of the one who was fucking her from behind even if his hips weren’t, thankfully, hitting her face as hard.

But she could feel the cock in her mouth nearly _pulsing_ as it kept going in and out, in and out, and she knew he was close; plus, his hands were gripping her hair tighter, pulling her face into each thrust he made into her mouth even as the man behind her was pulling her hips back into each thrust _he_ made. The gazelle-masked man soon came, though, and when he did, he’d pulled her face completely against his groin to where her nose was buried against the hair and her chin was pressed against his balls as his spend spurted down her throat. She swallowed around him, taking it all down, hearing him groan above her from the feel of her throat constricting as well as from his climax; and once he pulled out, Nora gasped for air before coughing, trying to regain herself.

A rough snap of hips against her ass made her yelp, however, but the cock between her legs was pulled out as the second man moved around and was suddenly in front of her face. A quick glance upward told her it was the man in the elephant mask before he shoved his dick in her mouth just like the first had; she could taste herself on him, the slick from between her legs strong and tangy and mixed with the salt on his own skin. It was intoxicating, to say the least, and the vaultie couldn’t help but swirl her tongue around his shaft to get as much of that taste as she could while he was thrusting into her mouth.

There was another cock suddenly shoved into her pussy, this one a little thicker than the last, and she groaned around the one in her mouth. The second man cursed beneath his breath as he hilted himself in her mouth just as the third did in her cunt, grinding his hips against her ass teasingly and making her wiggle herself against him, silently asking for more.

When they both began fucking her again, Nora’s throat was already sore but she couldn’t have cared less as she eagerly sucked hard around the dick in her mouth, her cheeks caving while she tried to please the man in the elephant mask, hoping she’d get some sort of pleasure in return. Thankfully, the one fucking her from behind had the decency to reach around and beneath her, rubbing callused fingers against her clit, but the moan she released just as her back arched was the end of the elephant mask as he spilled in her mouth, his spend salty on her tongue.

She didn’t get the chance to swallow it down yet, however, before he’d slipped his cock free and gently took her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

“Let me see,” he said quietly, and when her eyes met his—a pretty dark brown, they were—she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, showing him his cum on the pink muscle; Nora closed her mouth again and swallowed it, then showed him once more by sticking out her tongue again that his spend was no longer there. “Good girl,” he purred, brushing his thumb along her lower lip before he stood and started pulling his pants up as he left.

The vaultie watched after him for a second before strong hips snapped against her ass again and she yelped, her head dropping, and there was a coiling of heat in her belly. She spread her legs a bit more for the third man, encouraging him to keep going, begging him to take her _harder, faster, deeper,_ to give her more, more, _more_ as that coiling grew tighter and tighter and tighter; but just as she was ready to explode, ready to tip over that edge, he pulled his hand away and pulled his dick out. 

Nora’s eyes grew wide and she gasped, but she knew better than to try to reach between her legs to satisfy herself and instead pushed through it, gritting her teeth as the third man who’d just _teased_ her—the wolf mask, how fucking fitting—was then in front of her face. She looked up at him with pleading eyes, silently begging him for release rather than to leave her pulsing and craving more, but he ignored it.

“Come on, pretty thing. You’ve got a job to do, don’t’cha?”

A soft whine escaped the vaultie’s throat just as she opened her mouth, expecting him to push in, but he didn’t. Instead, he remained still, waiting for her to work his cock herself rather than him fucking her face; and while that was certainly a sort of blessing, she still disliked him for his teasing. Nora’s tongue came out of her mouth again, this time to drag up his length before she slipped the head of his cock into her mouth; but just as she did, the fourth and final Pack member slipped into her from behind, shoving deep in her cunt and making her keen around the third man’s dick in her mouth.

It didn’t take long for either of the two men to finish; the fourth—the lion’s mask—having done the same as the wolf one by rubbing her clit and bringing her close to the edge, only to pull out and away just before she tipped over into her orgasm. And as an even bigger disappointment and perhaps _insult,_ none of them came inside her—none of them _bred her;_ instead, the lion’s mask came on her back while the wolf’s mask came on her face, his cum stringing along her cheeks, nose, and mouth.

And once all four men had left, retreating to the outside of the cage as they gave her room, Nora remained on her hands and knees where she was at; she ached between her legs, the horrible feeling of being unsatisfied and needy still present while her head drooped and she breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath.

She’d had fun, sure, but none of them had even gotten her off, and the last two had fucking _teased_ her, which meant she’d probably have to take care of herself later on, unless…

The vaultie lifted her head and slowly raised her eyes to the Alpha’s throne, but he wasn’t there anymore. She bit her lower lip nervously but before she was able to really look around to see where he was, the gate to the fighting cage was opened behind her and heavy footsteps entered, shutting the gate afterward. She knew those footsteps well as they carried a man who was built like a damn wall of cinderblocks, but she didn’t dare turn her head to look as he approached from her right side. Instead, Nora kept her eyes low even as he crouched down beside her, his green gaze studying her face.

Normally, she wasn’t submissive toward him—she was the goddamn _Overboss,_ after all—but this was his game, his territory, his men, his rules, and he was the Alpha. She may have ruled over Nuka-World, but her place right this second wasn’t as Overboss, nor even as Mason’s equal; she was the equivalent of an omega in a wolf pack right now and she couldn’t even say she minded.

It was… refreshing.

A rough hand slid onto her back, startling her, but his fingers touched the area where one of his men had cum on her, and she felt him wipe the spend from her skin before that same hand was brought up to her lips, two fingers held out as he waited, silently and expectantly. Nora didn’t need to look at him to know what he wanted and just opened her mouth, dragging the flat of her tongue along his fingers to clean them off; and he did the same for the cum on her face, too, ensuring he got every string of it before finally speaking.

“Mm. Good girl,” the Alpha praised, and she felt her stomach flutter as heat pooled between her thighs again; she rubbed them together to try to gain some friction. “I’d say my boys know how to follow the rules, wouldn’t you agree, kitten?” he asked.

Her face flushed. “Yes, Alpha.”

“Told them not to get you off and they obeyed, even if they teased you a little.” His thumb ran along her jaw. “But you know I always take care of you, don’t ya, babygirl?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“C’mon, girlie. Look at me. I ain’t gonna discipline you for lookin’ me in the eye right now.”

Nora bit her bottom lip and finally raised her eyes to look at him, seeing a smirk take over his features.

“There we go. Now, I believe you were beggin’ to get bred, so why don’t you let me take care of that, yeah?”

That made her perk up and she nodded her head quickly. “Yes. Please.”

Mason lowered himself to his knees then. “C’mon, kitten, on your back. I want them to see everything.”

The vault dweller was quick to obey, scrambling to lay on her back even though the ground hurt like a fucking bitch; her knees and hands and elbows were cut up with chunks of rock and dirt in the wounds but at this point, she didn’t care, because the only thing on her mind was Mason fucking her and breeding her and letting her cum. She knew the Alpha would take care of her afterward, anyway, so the pain was really just adding to it all for now.

She watched as he unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, pushing them down enough to pull his cock out; he gave himself a few strokes—already fully hard and probably having been that way for a while now—before he hooked his arms beneath her knees and pulled her hips up a little, then pushed himself into her in one quick, deep thrust.

With her legs hooked over the insides of his elbows and his hands on her waist, he started fucking her—his thrusts were somewhat slow but deep as he hit that bundle of nerves inside her and immediately made her keen; her hands went down and grabbed onto his wrists, holding them as a means to ground herself. Mason started speeding up his thrusts soon enough, his cock still rubbing against that same spot over and over and over again to where a familiar heat was coiling deep in her belly tighter and tighter.

“Oh, god, Mason,” she breathed, her legs already trembling around his arms; she tried to arch her hips up a little, but it made her back rub more against the ground with his thrusts, causing her to hiss in pain. “Harder, baby. Please fuck me harder.”

The Alpha’s fingers dug into her waist as he growled, taking her harder, his hips snapping against her roughly. “My boys know better than to cum inside you, kitten,” he growled, and Nora mewled from a combination of his possessive words and how he slammed against her cervix. “That’s my place. That’s only for me. You wanna get bred? You get bred by _me_ and _me only.”_

“Yes, Alpha. Only you breed me,” she panted, her words breathy and combined with a light moan. He hiked one of her legs up to his shoulder as he curved his arm around her thigh, his thumb finding her clit between her legs, and she let out a sharp yelp at the sudden sensation. It brought her close to the edge almost immediately. “Oh, fuck, Mason, I’m so fucking close.”

“You gonna cum for me, babygirl? Gonna cum all over my cock? Go ahead and show these boys how pretty you mewl for me.”

“Fuck yes. Ohfuckyes_I’mgonnacum—“_

His hips snapped harder against her a few more times and that was all it took to send her over the edge – nails digging into his wrist and her bloody palm, body trembling, _keening._

“Fuck, kitten, you sound so goddamn good,” he growled, his thumb still rubbing circles on her clit while her hips and legs jerked from sensitivity. His thrusts were beginning to falter, and she could tell he was getting close, but with the digit still touching her sensitive bud, he was about to send her straight into another climax.

“Mm. I’m gonna breed you, girlie. Gonna fuck you as many times as I need until it takes, knock you up with my cubs, let you walk around the den all round and pregnant until you give birth and I can knock you up all over again.”

Nora’s eyes rolled back as her lids closed and she moaned loudly, her legs trembling yet again as she felt that heat coiling in her stomach like before but at a much more rapid pace. “Oh, fuck. I wanna give you cubs, baby.”

“Yeah?” He snapped his hips against her, and she cried out from a cocktail of pleasure and pain. “How many cubs you wanna give me?”

“So many. As many as you want. I don’t fucking care.”

“Mm. That’s what I thought,” he growled. “You’re gonna make me a daddy over and over again until you can’t pop anymore out and then I’ll just keep fuckin’ you because your pussy’s too good to let go to waste.”

“Oh, god,” she breathed.

“How bad you want me to fill you up, kitten?” The hand that wasn’t between her legs went to one of her breasts, squeezing and groping and rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

“So fucking bad. Please, Mason. Please cum in me, I want you to fill me up. I want you to breed me like a fucking bitch in heat, like you always do. Like _your_ bitch in heat.”

“Fuck,” he growled. He started thrusting harder, his hips clapping against hers and, combined with his words, it sent her straight over the edge again as she screamed with her orgasm. The Alpha wasn’t far behind, though, as he pounded into her a few more times before burying himself balls deep, spending inside her while his hips made small, involuntary thrusts that almost ensured he was pushing his cum a little deeper.

They were both panting by the time he finished coming and Mason slid the hand from her clit up her stomach, between her breasts, and to her throat, where he wrapped his fingers around the column. Nora’s eyes opened to look at him, but she didn’t try to push him away and instead just submitted, allowing him to do as he pleased.

“Such a good girl,” he purred. “Gonna sit here for a minute to make sure it takes before I pull out, then we’ll get you cleaned up, yeah?” When she nodded, he looked her body up and down while licking his bottom lip. “You’re gonna look so fuckin’ good carryin’ my cubs, kitten.”

“I can’t wait,” she whispered.


End file.
